


Silks

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Series: Adventures of Les Amis [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor





	Silks

Enjolras stared at the flyer again, ‘One free circus skills class” the rest was the address and at the bottom it read, ‘Bring in this flyer to claim the class. Wear comfortable clothing and bring lots of water!’

            He redirected his gaze to the studio in front of him, the gym bag he borrowed from Bahorel was around his shoulder. He opened the door and he was greeted with the sight of a young man tangled in the purple silks hanging from the ceiling. He leaned forward and with a flip, he was untangled and his feet were on the blue gym mat.

            Enjolras applauded as the man wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his green shirt. He chuckled, “Thanks man. Are you here for the class?” Enjolras nodded and held out the flyer. “Cool. I’ll take that.” As the man got closer, the more Enjolras realized how attractive he was. His hair was black and in bouncy loose curls. His eyes were bright green, his nose was slightly crooked and a little too big for his face.

            He smiled and Enjolras as he took the flyer, Enjolras noticed that he had a tattoo half hidden behind his sleeve. “So, how long have you been doing that?” Enjolras asked setting down his gym bag.

            “About five years. I joined this burlesque troupe when I graduated high school. I started just juggling and then I made my way to doing silks, fire eating and all that.”

            “Oh wow. Burlesque, isn’t that just stripping?” Enjolras asked.

            He chuckled, “I mean, in a way, it’s a very playful way of stripping, and I don’t get fully nude.”

            “I don’t think I could do that.” Enjolras admitted.

            “That’s what I thought when I was starting out, then I just stopped giving a shit and enjoyed it. That’s the key, if you’re having fun then the audience will.” Enjolras nodded, “How do you know Bahorel?” He asked.

            Enjolras realized that Bahorel’s name was stitched onto the bag, “Oh, he’s part of this group I—well, me and my friends—started. Les Amis de ABC.”

            The green shirted boy thought, “Right. You guys led that protest last month that got televised right? Over the police brutality in America, right?” He asked.

            Enjolras nodded, “Yeah, that was us.”

            His green eyes widened, “Right! You were the guy in the red coat.”

            “It’s my signature color. I’m Enjolras, by the way.”

            “Grantaire. Good to meet you.” He shook the blond’s hand.

            “You too.”

            Enjolras let his arm fall back to his side, so far it was just them in the room and after a few moments of silence and Grnataire checking his watch a few times he said, “Well, we could get started with just some stretching if you want.” He said clapping his hands together.

            “Sure. Let me get my sweats off.” Enjolras said standing up.

            Grantaire watched out of the corner of his eye as Enjolras pulled down his red sweats revealing, surprise, red gym shorts. Grantaire looked quickly at Enjolras thin but toned legs that led to a small yet firm looking ass. Enjolras stood back up and Grantaire looked away and at his iPhone. He hooked the phone to the speaker and put on a pop song.

            “Alright, so since we’re going to be doing primarily silks, we really have to be loose and limber. It’s all in the core.” Grantaire said walking to the center of the studio.

            Enjolras nodded, “I don’t have a lot of core strength.” He said with a small smile.

            Grantaire returned the smile, “You’re good.”

            Ten minutes into their stretching, the front of Enjolras’ shirt was stained with sweat. “Holy crap.” Enjolras laid down on the ground after their last set of crunches.

            Grantaire knelt by his side, “It’s a lot, I know. But you’ll thank me later.”

            Enjolras looked at Grantaire, his curls were sticking to his forehead, and a sheen of sweat covered his face. He stood up and held out his hand, Enjolras took it and was pulled up. He stumbled and his hands ended up on Grantaire’s chest. “Sorry.” His cheeks flushing red.

            “You’re good. I wonder where everyone is.” He said looking around.

            Enjolras felt a little bad for the guy, he had seemed super excited when Enjolras came into the room. “It must’ve been the rain. Or maybe they were too intimidated by the idea of doing circus stuff.” He figured.

            Grantaire shrugged, “Yeah, it was kinda dumb to try to do a beginner’s class, huh.”

            Enjolras put his hand on Grantaire’s bicep, _Holy shit he’s buff_ Enjolras gushed mentally.  “I think it’s a great idea. People just aren’t as brave as you to try something new.”

            Grantaire smiled, “Thanks man.” His face lit up, _he has dimples too! Sweet baby Patria._ Enjolras wanted to kiss both dimples and then Grantaire’s mouth.

            Enjolras turned to the silks, “So, should we get started?”

            Grantaire went to the silks and untied the knot, “Sure! Just have a lot of patience with it. It’s really hard to master.” He advised. He showed Enjolras how to do it and his jaw dropped as he watched Grantaire climb to the top and then gracefully slid down.

            Enjolras wrapped his foot in the silk and jumped and then fell flat on his ass. “Ow.”

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah, I just have a bony ass.” Enjolras joked. _Trust me, you don’t._ Grantaire thought as Enjolras tried again. After four tries, he was barely getting off the ground, his frustration began to show as he began pushing his bangs out of the way.

            “Do you need a hairtie?” Grantaire asked.

            Enjolras nodded, “I always forget to bring one.”

            Grantaire chuckled, “No problem, I always have a few with me just in case.” He handed one to Enjolras who tied his thick blond hair into a ponytail. “Better?”

            “Yeah. This is harder than I thought.” He said.

            “It took me months just to get three feet in the air, I was ready to quit every time.” Grantaire said running the silks through his hand.

            “What tricks can you do?” Enjolras asked.

            “What do you want to see?”

            “Can you do the thing where they end up in the splits or something?” Enjolras asked vaguely recalling the YouTube videos he had watched.

            Grantaire smiled, “Yeah, sure.” Enjolras watched mouth agape as Grantaire ended up ten feet above him in the full splits, he slid down and bowed as Enjolras clapped.

            “That was so cool. I’ve always wanted to learn how to do the splits, my friend Prouvaire can just slid into them, it’s insane.” Enjolras said not taking his eyes off of Grantaire’s thighs.

            “I can show you a few stretches I do, if you want.” He offered.

            “Sure.” Enjolras ended up on the floor his right leg stretched out behind him, his left leg bent in front of him and Grantaire was slowly bending him over his left leg. “ “Holy crap.” He gasped.

            Grantaire moved him him, “You wanna make sure your leg is straight.” Grantaire touched Enjolras’ leg and straightened it out.

            “How’s my form?” Enjolras asked.

            “Good. You also want to make sure your hips are square.” He straddled Enjolras’ legs and put his hands on Enjolras’ hips and turned them square. “There. Now it’s perfect.” Enjolras looked up in his reflection in the mirror, into Grantaire’s eyes and smiled. Grantaire smiled back, unconsciously, his thumbs began to rub Enjolras’ ass. He stopped and lifted his hands, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to do that.”

            “You’re good.” Enjolras pulled himself into a sitting position and turned to Grantaire. It was silent in the room as the two boys stared at each other. “So, I imagine doing all this keeps you in pretty good shape.”

            Grantaire nodded, “Yeah it does. I finally got the six pack I’ve been trying to get for years.” Grantaire patted his stomach.

            “Can I see?” Enjolras asked.

            Grantaire pulled his shirt off revealing his toned chest. Enjolras reached forward and ran his hands across Grantaire’s flat stomach. Grantaire leaned in and pressed his lips to Enjolras’ for a quick kiss. Grantaire tried to gauge his reaction but was cut off by Enjolras returning and deepening the kiss. Grantaire grabbed the back of Enjolras’ head and slid his tongue into the blond’s mouth.

            Enjolras moaned into Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire cupped Enjolras’ ass and sat him down on his lap. Enjolras wrapped his legs around Grantaire and ran his fingers through the curls. “Fuck.” Grantaire whispered, their foreheads touching.

            “Gladly.” Enjolras whispered a wicked gleam in his eye.

            “We should probably get on the mat then.” Grantaire said.

            Enjolras stood up, his erection bulging through his shorts. Enjolras marveled at the other’s man’s chest. Grantaire’s chest was toned, black hair went across the top half of his chest and the thin line ran underneath his belly button to underneath his shorts and from the bulge in Grantaire’s shorts, Enjolras could tell this was going to be a great time.

            Grantaire laid Enjolras down on the mat and hungrily kissed his mouth again, Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire and ran his hands up and down his muscular back. His hands traveled down and gripped the curly haired man’s ass. Grantaire groaned and licked Enjolras’ bottom lip. His hands ran up and under the blond’s shirt and Enjolras pulled it off and tossed it to the side.

            Grantaire kissed his neck, gently biting the skin getting a moan out of Enjolras. He licked Enjolras’ nipple and continued kissing down. He pulled the blond’s shorts and underwear off.

            Enjolras barely had time to register before Grantaire was swallowing his cock. Enjolras bucked his hips as his cock was enveloped in the warm, wet heat of Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire hummed and held Enjolras’ hip as he bobbed his head up and down. “Fuck.” Enjolras moaned grabbing the dark curls and attemping to thrust upwards.

            Grantaire popped his mouth off his cock, and took it in his hand. He licked from the base to the tip. He focused on the head with his tongue and then sucked it in his mouth. His tongue traced the underside of Enjolras’ cock causing his hips to back and another loud dirty moan from the blond to echo in the studio.

            “I’m gonna come—“ Enjolras moaned an octave higher than normal.

            He looked to Grantaire who nodded, he continued to bob up and down and then with a cry Enjolras thrust and came in Grantaire’s mouth. Enjolras panted as his limp cock fell out of Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire swallowed and stood up. Enjolras sat up and pulled down Grantaire’s shorts, his cock bobbing once free from his boxers.

            Enjolras marveled at the thickness of it, he gave the head a lick, tasting the precome already leaking from the tip. He gave Grantaire a wicked smile before wrapping his mouth around the head and then slowly moving down his cock until his nose was brushing the short curly hairs at the base of Grantaire’s cock. Grantaire moaned as ENjolras slowly pulled back, dragging his tongue along the underside of Grantaire’s cock.

            “Holy shit. Impressive.”  Grantaire huffed.

            “I had a lot of practice.” Enjolras said.

            Grantaire cocked an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

            Enjolras winked, and then went back to sucking Grantaire’s cock. Grantaire’s fingers ran through the blond’s hair. He pulled Enjolras’ head back, and his cock pulsed at the sight of Enjolras’ red lips, a thin trail of saliva connecting his plump lower lip to Grantaire’s thick head.

            “Mind if I fuck your beautiful face?” He asked.

            Enjolras nodded, “Please do.”

            He held Enjolras’ head still as he thrust his cock into Enjolras’ hungry mouth. Enjolras swallowed his cock each time. His hands cupped Grantaire’s balls and he gently massaged them causing Grantaire to moan, “Fuck—I’m gonna come--!” His thrusts became shallow as he shot a thick load into the blond’s waiting mouth.

            He slowly pulled out as Enjolras licked the sensitive head and swallowed Grantaire’s load. “Holy crap.” He gasped wiping his mouth.

            Grantaire laid down next to Enjolras who straddled his hips and ran his hands up and down Grantaire’s chest. He ran his fingers through the hair on his chest. “So, who’d you practice with?” Grantaire asked.

            “When we were in college, two of my friends and I used to fuck constantly.” Enjolras said casually, pinching one of Grantaire’s nipples gently getting a small gasp from the man.

            “Fuck. Really?” Grantaire asked feeling himself get hard again. “Tell me about it.”

            “Well, my friend Combeferre is _huge_. No as thick as you but he’s pretty fucking long. My friend Courfeyrac and I used to suck his dick at the same time. Then they’d spitroast me. Courfeyrac is pretty big too. I tend to get with guys who are pretty well hung.” Enjolras smiled.

            Grantaire grabbed Enjolras’ ass, “That’s hot though. Did you like to get fucked hard?”

            Enjolras shrugged, “A little bit of both. Depening on what I was in the mood for. Either I make them fuck me while I gagged on the other’s cock or they’d be really gentle with it.”

            “Yeah? And how do you want me to fuck you?”

            “I want you to pound me. I assume you have condoms?” Enjolras asked.

            “I do. What? You never know when I hot boy will come to class.” Grantaire winked at Enjolras who rolled off him and watched Grantaire’s bubble butt as he made his way across the floor. He dug in his bag and returned with a tube of lube and three condoms.  “On your stomach.” He tossed the condoms and lube next to Enjolras.

            Enjolras rolled over, Grantaire grabbed his hips and lifted them off the mat and spread Enjolras’ ass with his thumbs and licked Enjolras’ hole getting a moan from the blond. “Fuck, you have an amazing ass.” He groaned licking again and dabbing at the tight muscle with the tip of his tongue. Enjolras groaned louder as the muscle began to relax and Grantaire dabbed deeper. He squeezed Enjolras’ ass and treated him to another few wide licks with his tongue.

            Grantaire rolled Enjolras over and slid two fingers into the blond’s mouth. Enjolras slid his mouth up and down Grantaire’s fingers, slid his tongue between the two fingers before popping them out of his mouth.

            He slid his two wet fingers in between Enjolras’ ass, running the tips against Enjolras’ hole. Enjolras whimpered as he slid the first digit into the heat. Enjolras sighed as he slid further in and then slid out. He added the second finger with a nod from Enjolras. “Gonna fuck you real good.” He pressed a hungry kiss to Enjolras’ waiting mouth.

            He slid his fingers in and out, slowly spreading them as he did so. He added a third finger getting a dirty moan from Enjolras who arched his back with a moan. Grantaire pinched one of Enjolras’ pink nipples and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Enjolras gasped as Grantaire gently bit the nipple. “Fuck me.” He begged.

            Grantaire treated Enjolras to a wicked smile as he pulled his fingers out and burying his face in the blond’s ass, adding his fingers as he readied the blond’s hole.

            “You want me to fuck you?” He asked.

            Enjolras nodded frantically. “Please.”

            “With my fingers?”

            “No.” Enjolras groaned. “Quit teasing me.”

            “Not a fan of dirty talk?” Grantaire asked.

            “No, I am. I’m just fucking horny.”

            “It’ll be worth it. Now, answer my question. Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers? Finger your tight hole until you come?”

            “No. I want you to fuck me with your thick cock. I want you to stretch me and pound my tight hole.”

            Grantaire smiled, “There you go.” He grabbed a condom and Enjolras watched as he rolled it onto his thick cock which was bobbing as he rubbed the lube onto his cock. Enjolras flinched as the lube was placed on his hole.

            “Ready?” Grantaire asked lining his cock up at Enjolras’ hole. He grabbed Enjolras’ legs and lifted them up. He began to slowly push into Enjolras who tensed. “Breathe.”

            Enjolras released a breath as Grantaire slid in further. “Oh God! Fuck! Fuck!” Enjolras gasped as Grantaire’s cock stretched him. Enjolras swore he was going to be split in half. “I want you all the way inside me.”

            Grantaire pushed futher in, groaning as his cock pressed against the walls of Enjolras’ ass. Once he could feel his balls press against the cleft of Enjolras’ ass. He gripped the blond’s ass as he slowly slid out, both gasped as he pulled fully out of him.

            Enjolras whined at the emptiness. Grantaire’s leaned forward, his arms on either side of Enjolras. He thrust into Enjolras who moaned, his balls slapping the skin of Enjolras’ ass as he thrust into the tight heat. “Fuck! Grantaire!” Enjolras gasped.

            Grantaire sank fully into the blond, the muscles in his arms flexing as he began to thrust quickly in the blond. The slapping of skin and their moans filled the studio. “I want—“ Enjolras moaned.

            “What?”

            “I want to ride you.” Enjolras groaned. Grantaire pulled out of Enjolras and laid down next to him. He pulled Enjolras on top of his and wrapped his arms around him as he pulled Enjolras into a passionate and hungry kiss. Enjolras sighed into Grantaire’s mouth.

            Enjolras sat up and straddled Grantaire’s hips, Grantaire rubbed his cock against Enjolras’ ass. The blond ran his hands up Grantaire’s chest feeling the taut muscles underneath his fingertips. Enjolras grabbed the tube of lube and slicked his hole and Grantaire’s cock.

            Pressing his hands onto Grantaire’s chest, he slowly lowered himself onto Grantaire’s cock until he was fully seated. His head fell backwards as he squeezed against the thick cock inside him.

            He slowly lifted himself up until he was halfway out before lowering back on getting a grunt from both of them. He lifted until Grantaire was fully out and then slid fully back inside him. He thrust his hips forward, his cock sliding against Grantaire’s abs.

            Grantaire grabbed Enjolras’ hips and thrust into the blond who continued thrusting his hips forward. Grantaire suddenly lurched up so he was standing up, Enjolras quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Grantaire. Their eyes locked and Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras’ lips. “Fuck. You’re strong.”

            “Core strength.” Grantaire winked. An idea flashed into his mind. “Speaking of.” He looked at the silks, Enjolras’ eyes followed.

            Enjolras ended up having his the silks wrapped around him so he was spread-eagle. His legs wide open, Grantaire swung Enjolras towards him and kissed him and slid into the bound blond. Enjolras cried and Grantaire slammed into him. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras and moaned into Enjolras’ shoulder. He looked into Enjolras’ eyes as he fucked him. Enjolras held fell backwards as he moaned. Grantaire licked the revealed skin and gently bit down.

            “Grantaire—fuck---“ Enjolras groaned as Grantaire wrapped his hand around Enjolras’ cock. He pumped the cock in time with his thrusts. Enjolras came with a shout. Grantaire continued to thrusts until they began to become erratic and he came with a shout.

            He unbound Enjolras and they both collapsed onto the mat, Enjolras rested his head on Grantaire’s broad chest. “You treat all your students like that?”

            “Only the hot ones who lead political protests.” Grantaire said pressing a kiss to Enjolras lips.

            “Oh well I’m honored.” Enjolras said. Grantaire tied the condom off and tossed it into the trash can. He grabbed his boxers.  “What do you think you’re doing?” Enjolras asked.

            “Getting...dressed?” Grantaire asked. “Why?”

            “Well you brought out three condoms, you’ve used one, what about the other two?” Enjolras asked.

            Grantaire dropped his boxers and was on top of Enjolras in seconds, fingers pressing inside of him.

 

            Two hours later, Enjolras opened the door to his apartment, Courfeyrac and Combeferre were sitting on the couch. “Damn, that was a long class. How was...oh my God...” Courfeyrac said getting off the couch and going to his roommate.

            “What?”

            “You had sex with the teacher didn’t you?” Courfeyrac asked smiling.

            “I didn’t!” Enjolras’ cheeks flushed red.

            “How was it?”

            “He fucked me three times and it was amazing.” Enjolras gushed walking down the hallway.

            “You had sex in a public place?” Combeferre asked. “We never did that.”

            Enjolras shrugged, “Spur of the moment. I’m going to hop in the shower.”

            “Turning in for the night?” Courfeyrac asked.

            “Yeah, after a few more rounds with the teacher.” He winked before vanishing into the bathroom.

            Enjolras finished showering, got changed, said goodbye to his roommates and headed across town to Grantaire’s apartment. When Grantaire opened the door, he was already naked, “Ready for round four?” He asked welcoming Enjolras in.


End file.
